Mudança de Planos
by bruuh
Summary: Gina.Mora com seus pais e seus irmãos em Londres.O seu único irmão que ainda estuda,está em uma escola diferente da dela.Eles quase nunca se encontram.E ela não faz nem idéia de quem são os amigos dele.Nossa história começa nas férias de verão.


Ginevra Molly Weasley – a ruiva de olhos castanho-claros. Mora com seus pais e seus irmãos em Londres. Estuda em Londres também. Sua melhor amiga – a morena de olhos verdes - mora em um condomínio na área rica de Londres. Seu melhor amigo – o loiro de olhos azuis - mora em um outro lugar qualquer com os pais. O seu único irmão que ainda estuda, está em uma escola diferente da dela. Eles quase nunca se encontram, só nas férias. E ela não faz nem idéia de quem são os amigos dele, nem ele os dela. Nossa história começa nas férias de verão onde nossa protagonista, Gina, decide que passar uns dias fora na casa da amiga não seria uma má idéia.

Havia acabado de colocar suas malas no quarto de Marissa, quando Lucas apareceu na porta.

- Modesta a casa da nossa amiga, não?

- Ainda bem que você gosta – a proprietária da casa apareceu atrás dele, rindo.

- Você só podia ter caprichado um pouco mais na decoração. Que tal? – Gina cutucou risonha.

- Não se preocupe porque quando eu casar com um _gay_ milionário eu te chamo pra decorar minha casa ok?

- Alguém aqui sabia que eu sou _gay_, garotas? – Lucas falou, afinando a voz.

- Menos, Lucas, menos. – Gina falou, antes de começar a revirar sua mala atrás de uma troca de roupa – Prontos pra farra?

- Você não acha que ainda está meio cedo? – o loiro perguntou.

- Primeiro: nós somos garotas. Segundo: hoje é nossa primeira noite de farra e nós temos que estar deslumbrantes.

- Já não ta mais aqui quem falou – e ergueu os braços para dizer que estava rendido.

- Bom mesmo – disse a loira enquanto empurrava delicadamente o amigo para fora do quarto.

As duas amigas começaram com os preparativos para se arrumar. Enquanto Marissa tomava banho, Gina já ia separando a roupa e a maquiagem que iria precisar.

Quando a amiga saiu do banheiro, Gina pegou tudo sem deixar que ela visse nada.

O banheiro do quarto de Marissa era espaçoso e não tinha nada para que alguém pudesse reclamar. O mármore branco da pia refletia as luzes do teto, o chuveiro ficava ao fundo do banheiro comprido, enquanto do lado havia a banheira afundada no chão. Na outra parede, dois espelhos de corpo inteiro estavam posicionados um de frente para o outro, proporcionando uma vista de trezentos e sessenta graus para quem se olhasse.

Saiu do banheiro quando já estava pronta e encontrou Marissa terminando de fechar as sandálias.

Gina usava um vestido de malha leve, tomara-que-caia, que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, deixando a mostra um pequeno pedaço das coxas bronzeadas e bem torneadas. Seu vestido era negro, com pequenas pedrinhas brancas nas laterais, o que dava um incrível destaque aos seus cabelos de fogo. Os pés delicados eram calçados por uma sandália também negra. As feições delicadas estavam aperfeiçoadas por uma leve camada de maquiagem e os lábios tinham um brilho adicional.

Já Marissa, usava uma saia jeans que ia até a metade das coxas, combinando com uma bata vermelha com uma faixa vinho abaixo do busto. As sandálias eram negras como as de Gina. Os olhos verdes eram destacados por uma camada de lápis preto, e os lábios brilhavam.

Quando Gina tinha dado os toques finais em Marissa, e Marissa em Gina, foram até o quarto de Lucas e bateram. O loiro abriu a porta e as garotas puderam observar que o cabelo precisava de uma escova e ele ainda não tinha tido tempo de abotoar os botões da camisa, onde deixava a vista o peito bem malhado do rapaz.

- Você brigou com o pente né? – Marissa perguntou sarcástica e entrou sem pedir licença e foi até o banheiro pegar uma escova.

- Sabe que ela tem razão, não sabe? – Gina respondeu em fingido tom mandão enquanto se esforçava para segurar o riso e ajudava o amigo a fechar os botões corretamente.

A boate que eles resolveram ir aquela noite não era muito longe da casa de Marissa, por isso pouparam o trabalho de alguém leva-los e foram a pé.

Quando estavam quase chegando, Lucas passou a mão atrás da nuca de Marissa e Gina e disse:

- Já disse hoje que eu sou amigo das duas garotas mais bonitas desse mundo?

Quando chegaram na entrada da boate, Gina arregalou os olhos chamando a atenção dos amigos.

- Eu _não_ acredito.

- Que foi... ? – perguntaram juntos o loiro e a morena, mas antes que conseguissem qualquer resposta, a ruiva saiu andando na direção de alguém que eles não reconheceram, então a seguiram.

- Essa ruiva não tem miolos, definitivamente. – Lucas disse.

- Só hoje que você reparou? – Marissa completou

- Oi Rony – a ruiva disse ao parar na frente de um garoto dos cabelos da mesma cor, que aparentava ser um ano mais velho que ela.

- Gina? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Isso é um tanto quando óbvio né? – ela perguntou antes dos dois se abraçarem.

- Que lugar para nos encontrarmos pela primeira vez nessas férias. – riu docemente – Ma, Lucas, esse é o meu irmão Rony. E esses são os amigos dele que eu não faço idéia de como se chamam.

Marissa e Lucas cumprimentaram Rony e depois este apresentou seus amigos: Harry e Hermione.

Mal sabiam os seis que aquela noite, justamente aquela, poderia mudar o rumo de suas vidas.


End file.
